Summary Abstract Administrative Core The administrative Core is led by Dr. Peter Quesenberry and Dr. John Sedivy and is responsible for overseeing and administrating all aspects of the COBRE. The Core will deal with all financial issues and schedules the weekly meetings of mentors and project/core leaders. The mentors are senior funded scientists and there will be two for every project. There are four projects and two cores. The projects will be led by Drs. Dubielecka, Webb, Liang and Kreiling and the mentors are Drs Morrow, Yang, Gerbi, Gruppuso, Rounds, Ramratnam, Barnea and Padbury. Dr. Quesenberry and Dr Sedivy will act as ad hoc mentors on all projects. There will be two cores: A flow core will be led by Dr. Loren Fast and Mr. Mark Dooner. Statistical support will also be organized through this Core. This core will also be evaluated at the weekly meetings and by a flow cytometry core steering committee. The External Advisory Committee consists of five senior scientists with appropriate expertise and credentials; Drs. C. Emerson, S. Emerson, J. Shirley, M. Ratajczak and P.D. Adams. These individuals will provide oversight and advice. They will meet twice a year either on site or by teleconference. The Core will organize these meetings, outside speakers, topic specific symposia and in house study sections. The Core will assist the investigators in preparing manuscripts, and in the development of a competitive R01 grant application. The Core will also advertise internally for possible pilot projects and then organize the review process for pilot applications. The Core will also schedule the meeting of the Executive Committee. This Core will be responsible for organizing participation at national and regional IDeA meetings and organizing interactions with state and local legislators. The Core will release public relations bulletins and inform NIGMS Program Officer and Grants Specialists of our Progress. The Core is also responsible for assisting in the active recruitment of new investigators to the institution and to the COBRE from outside the Brown/Rhode Island Hospital system as well as from our T32 program. The Core will also assist in the development of national and international collaborative research projects and grants. Two new committees will operate through this Core; The Academic Advancement and Promotions committee and the Collaborative Grants committee. The Core will also act on recommendations from the EAC, the Mentors oversight Committee and the Flow Oversight Committee.